A Trip to the past (part 1)
by ShootingStar147
Summary: This is the story about how an encounter with a member of the elite group known as Scepter 4 change the outlook of beautiful swordsman that worked for the JUNGLE clan. The impact would be everlasting


A Trip to the Past

 _5 AM_

Its that habitual time when some people are just early risers and some can stretch it to about 6 if they want to. Its that time of the day that borders on "night/day" for some and for others its just another hour…especially if you have a chronic problem with insomnia virtually NO MATTER WHAT?!

Fortunately…that wasn't HIS problem

His name was Joshua Curtis and he was a member of the elite group known as Scepter 4. Every morning around this time he would wake up without much of an issue and stare off for a minute before he actually got out of bed and started his day which usually meant being at work by 7 to get everything setup before his superior, The 4th King, Captain Reisi Munakata came in around 9. It was one of the things that he always enjoyed about his sleep schedule which might have been odd for some and perfect for him.

Today was going to be an interesting day as he was going to be educating Andy on some things within just basic History and part of that actually was going to deal with the situation with one of the former kings that was killed in the Blue Clan. The rest of the group had the day off but Andy wanted a special session because of that. Joshua was always happy to oblige but he knew also that the kid was going to have something else going on in his head and WHAT he didn't know…at least not yet!

As time passed Joshua got up and went to go grab his shower and a good shave before heading in to work that day. He noticed that his personal appearance was starting to wane a little bit and well that made things just a bit too unsightly for him and if there was one thing he learned from a friend it was that appearances need to be keep proper even for a casual day.

By the time Joshua got shaved and showered it was about 6 AM and just enough time for a cup of coffee and some cereal. He was going to make eggs but thought better of it after the last time when sadly they got a little too burnt and well…who likes to eat that?

When Joshua got ready (and whenever he gets ready) he always has his uniform laid out on his bed with one small accessory but an important one to him. A pin that a friend of his gave him after a meeting that took place after one of the more brutal fights ever! The fact that his friend did what he did FOR HIM was interesting enough and to think about the ramifications that were felt because of it was something that no one could have POSSIBLY seen! Its been a while since the incident and no one from Scepter 4, HOMRA, The Silver Clan or even the Prime Minister asked about it! All he knew was that what happened was a result of a series of events that aggravated and annoyed his friend to his very core and the end result was something that no one dreamed of.

The pin represents more than just an "I'm sorry for what happened" it represents something more to both of them. As a result of the incident Joshua made sure to keep contact with him but because of certain conditions he has had to do it in many ways in private. Its not that he gave a damn about defying anyone because he didn't and this person meant A LOT to him but there were still political issues within the Clans that he was involved in and because of this there was the thought that people would come after him as a defector.

So why then does he wear the pin to work? Because he is loyal for the things that his friend has done for him in time and its because of that he can't NOT show his solidarity! Captain Munakata was actually very receptive of his understudy's determination and looked the other way as do his "Youngbloods". Occasionally he has gotten hell from Akiyama about it but its actually never led to anything between them because of everything his friend has done for him in the past.

Who is this friend that we keep referring to?

Yukari Mishakuji of the JUNGLE clan!

Well…I guess its a bit inaccurate to call him a member of the Clan per se because of what he's done in the past. The trust that Nagare Hisui had in him was shaken after one incident that went unreported and it was only on his own instincts that he did what he did! He went and made damn sure that no FURTHER harm would come to the understudy of the Captain because what these…"outsiders" as he called them did was a disgrace not just to JUNGLE but to other clans as well!

If you asked Yukari would he do it all over again the same way if he knew what would happen between him, Sukuna and Nagare he would say yes and its because he was taught a certain way by his former Sensei in Miwa Ichigen and he stuck to that…well…he has his deviations but in a weird way Josh respected him for it and never challenged him and besides…his issue was never with his friend but always Kuroh.

At this time Mishakuji was sitting meditating and looking across the city landscape from his balcony wonder a few things to himself:

Did he really do right by Ichigen?

What island did he leave himself on because of his actions?

But in a way more important to him

"Did Joshua understand WHY he did what he did in the recent events?"

Their relationship could NEVER be what he wanted. Yukari wanted something from Joshua that Seri actually supplied better. In a way he was jealous of Joshua but never in a really "bad" way. He would support them however he was required even if it pushed him further from the JUNGLE. The friendship that they started after the "incident" in an alley actually brought them closer. It was one of the most bizarre dynamics but yet no one outside of him and Joshua knew the story of the pin and their friendship but to date had never told anyone and not for any kind of fear really but the subject just honestly never came up!

To return the favor Joshua made sure to have a pin made that was a replica of the Scepter 4 log and he gave it to the "Elegant Swordsman" in a kind of ceremony between two close friends. There were some witnesses to it, namely HOMRA, but they kept it quiet only because they didn't know how the Blues would react. It wasn't long ago that JUNGLE was at war with the Red and Blue clan but now there seemed to be something different going on and with the addition of Joshua into the picture a lot more was starting to take shape.

As the day progressed the two friends went about their separate days with Yukari tending to a greenhouse that he had actually started with Joshua some time ago and Joshua had to go to work under another Elegant and studious gentleman named Reisi Munakata. As Joshua got up from his place at the kitchen table of his apartment he went on to work and it was there that he was first greeted by the youngest member of his own clan: "The Youngbloods"

"Ohayo Curtis-Sensei!" Andy called out as he saw his teacher come into work at his usual 7 PM time. Domyouji was the youngest member of the group that also comprised of Ren Gotou, Daiki Fuse and Tatsuya Enomoto. Whilst not part of the group officially Himori Akiyama does join in on some of the classes with them from time to time to learn what he can about different things that Joshua teaches. Its something that made him grateful to have Joshua on board and Akiyama (As well as the rest of the crew) does often refer to Joshua as "Curtis-Sensei" because of how much he teaches them and how much he also learn from them and the others around him.

"Hello Andy and good morning friend! Are you ready for our class today or is there something else you want to go over specifically? I know sometimes you prefer to go off the board so if you want to then just tell me either now or when we go to get started." Joshua explained to his young friend and he knew when he said that he was about to open himself up to questions but he was a very open person so whatever was asked about him he would gladly answer.

"Well" Andy began "Enomoto and Akiyama did want me to ask you about that pin you have." Andy stated as directly as he could and Joshua just smiled. He knew well about how tact wasn't something that Andy was good with but at the same time he knew that it was a subject to be breached at some point so why not now especially on a day when he figured it would be rather slow.

"Very well" Josh started "I'll tell you what we'll do then…let me go get the coffee started and let's get tidied up a little and then we shall do as asked and during said time you can ask me anything you need to about events because my goal is to always be honest with you…alright?" Joshua asked and Andy nodded as they went about their business for the next little while. Joshua knew the time was coming and he was ready to tell Andy and anyone else that was wanting to listen the absolute truth!


End file.
